


Daddy's Cock

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [202]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you mind writing another daddykink story but this time dean is the one calling sammy daddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Cock

Sam had been watching a documentary on the crappy motel TV when he felt Dean’s lips against his neck.

“Sammy…I want ya.” Dean murmured, moving forward and straddling Sam’s lap. “Want that big fat cock of yours in me.”

Sam grinned, focusing on Dean’s face, filled with arousal. Dean ground his hips against Sam’s, erection pressing into Sam’s filling one. When Sam groaned, Dean grinned and did it again.

“Want your cock…” Dean whispered, and wrapped his hands around Sam’s neck, pulling close so that his lips were by Sam’s ear. “…Daddy.”

Sam grunted, and he pulled Dean off so he could free himself from his clothing. Dean followed suit, and soon straddled a naked Sam.

Sam reached around, and his fingers trailed around Dean’s hole, and he was surprised to find it lubed and open.

“Fuck, Dean. Such a slut for my cock. Want me that bad?”

“Yes…fuck me, Daddy.” Dean panted.

Sam smiled, and helped position Dean over his cock with one hand, the other hand holding his base, and he felt Dean sink on him. Dean groaned as he was filled, and once he bottomed out, he started fucking himself on Sam’s cock.

“Jesus, baby.” Sam grunted, one hand on Dean’s hip, the other wrapped around the nape of Dean’s neck, as he pulled the older Winchester close, sucking on his neck. “Baby, you feel so good around Daddy’s cock.”

“Fuck, Sammy…Daddy….oh fuck.” Dean groaned, hands latching onto Sam’s shoulders.

“That’s it baby…taking my cock so well.” Sam panted against Dean’s skin, lips moving up until the latched onto Dean’s. Dean opened his mouth, and Sam’s tongue moved inside, tasting Dean.

Dean’s moans were swallowed by Sam, and Sam hummed happily. He angled his cock, so that it would move across Dean’s prostate, and Dean cried out, pulling back from Sam, panting and moaning loudly.

Sam grunted, and moved the two quickly so that Dean was lying down on the couch, a leg falling to the floor with one of Sam’s while the other wrapped around Sam’s waist.

Sam fucked him faster, and Dean moaned in pleasure.

“Need to come.” Dean moaned.

“Daddy’s gonna come first. When Daddy comes, you can come. Milk me for all I have, baby.”

Dean moaned and nodded, and Sam smiled, thrusting into Dean quickly. Half a dozen thrusts later, Sam came.

Once Dean felt the first rope of come hit his inner walls, he cried out  _Daddy_  and came between the two.

Both slowed down and Sam stilled, softening cock inside of Dean.

“So good for his Daddy.” Sam murmured, kissing Dean’s neck softly. “Perfect baby boy.”


End file.
